Heretofore, various articulated plows have been suggested and used for agricultural purposes. Articulation of front and rear plow frame sections about a transverse axis helps maintain a reasonable depth of plowing as the plow traverses uneven ground contour. Typical of such articulated plows are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,989; 4,036,306; 4,049,063; and 4,121,852. It has been found that the rear frame of an articulated plow tends to deflect horizontally under load with the rear end thereof moving laterally relative to its front end. This changes the cutting angle of the plow bottoms on the rear section which results in "overcutting" of the calculated width of cut. The increase in side draft in the rear section causes the entire plow to swing clockwise about the vertical hitch axis between the plow and the pulling tractor. The net result is an overcut, that is, the plow is plowing a wider width of land than desired. The present invention is directed toward positioning the rear plow frame at a slight horizontal angle with relation to the front frame so that when it deflects under the forces encountered in a plowing operation, the rear frame will have approximately the same horizontal angle relationship to the direction of plowing as the front section. In other words, the object of this invention is to provide a sufficient lead angle in the rear frame so that during plowing the lead angle will be approximately zero.